


A Child Visits the Second Division

by chaosu



Series: Random Drabbles [22]
Category: Bleach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 23:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13492092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosu/pseuds/chaosu





	A Child Visits the Second Division

Characters: Sui Feng, Omaeda Machiryo, Omaeda Mareyo

* * *

Sui frowned as she looked up at the doorway. Whoever stood beyond the door was still deliberating what he or she was going to do. The person beyond the door was obviously no assassin, by the way the said person was holding their reiatsu. In point of fact, whomever it was wasn't very concerned with stealth and-  
  
"Hello?" a girl's voice started timidly, as she opened the door, poking her head through it. "Machiryo Nii-san? Are you there?"  
  
Sui smirked, flashstepping just by the door. "Boo," she whispered, as the child squealed in fright. Sui laughed; Yoruichi often did that to her back when she was a lot less skilled.  
  
"Meanie," the child cried at Sui, teary-eyed and pouting.  
  
"I'm sorry," she spoke, a hint of a smile on her lips. "It seemed a good idea at the time."  
  
"Were you behind the door the entire time?" the girl asked curiously.  
  
"Of course not," Sui snorted. "I was just fast enough that you couldn't see me move."  
  
"Like Machiryo Nii-san?" the kid spoke, eyes shining brightly.  
  
"Something like that,"she answered, opening the door wider to admit the child in. "What brings you here...little Omaeda?"  
  
"My name is Mareyo," she smiled, following Sui.  
  
"Well then, I suppose you can stay her for now," Sui said as she sat back on her chair. "I'm sure your Machiryo Nii-san would be here soon."  
  
"Oh alright," the child murmured, sitting on one of the seats. "You must be Nii-san's boss!"  
  
While it was a distraction, Sui Feng will have to admit that the child was rather precocious and smart, completely unspoiled. "Hm? How did you guess that it was I?"  
  
"He always says that his boss is a small woman." Sui's eyebrow gave a small twitch. "And that she had braids." Sui continued to write as the child rambled on. "... and he says that his boss is usually in her office writing." Sui looked up when the child stopped speaking. The child began again seriously, as serious as a child could muster. "Nii-san always says that his boss is so serious and that she's a good captain." Sui blinked. Omaeda actually thought that of her? "He always says that she's always so serious because she's working to protect Seireitei, so she doesn't have a lot of time to play, that's why she's so grumpy and scary-looking."  
  
"He's right, I suppose. I am a busy woman." Sui had to give the child a gentle smile. "Do you want to play, Mareyo-chan?"  
  
"Let's play!"  
  
Omaeda ran like the wind. He was just so dead. His meeting with Sui was supposed to be half an hour ago, but he got caught up in a card game with Rangiku. Stupid Rangiku and stupid card game. Damn it. She gonna skin me alive! Arriving just by the door, he blinked surprised. Was that his captain laughing? Peeking inside, Omaeda was greeted with one of the most adorable things in the world. His captain was frolicking with his little sister. They were actually playing tag. His little sister was softening the hardened warrior, kinda like how Yachiru counteracts Kenpachi's bad vibes. And she was smiling! When was the last time that Sui smiled like that in front of anyone except Yoruichi? He could remember never being the answer.  
  
"Uh, Captain?" he whispered slightly afraid. While she might have a good mood now, the woman's temper was as fickle as the weather. Who knows what mood she'll be in later.  
  
"Your sister is quite an observant girl, Vice-captain Omaeda. And straighten up. Don't shame yourself in front of your sister," spoke as she straightened up, stepping beside the girl.  
  
"Hai!" Omaede yelled. What has gotten to her?  
  
"You're dismissed, Vice-captain," Sui sighed as she patted the child's head. "I'll be looking forward to you next visit, Mareyo-chan," she stated, looking down at the girl.  
  
"Yup, next time, Sui Nee-san," the child yipped happily. Sui Nee-san? Omaeda was flabbergasted. When? How?  
  
Sui shook her head as the two left her office. Bumbling idiot that he was, Omaeda was still a good subordinate and unfortunately, loyal to a fault. "What was it that he said to the child? Never talk to strangers?" she chuckled to herself, amused. "A small powerful woman, huh. Strict but caring? Where in the devil did he get that?" She had actually paid attention to the child's ramble. She shook her head again as she continued her paper works that was on her desk. "Stupid oaf."  
  
She sighed as she looked at the door, remembering the little child that idolized her big brother. 'Nii-san loves his job because it helps protect us.' Come to think of it, I never asked him why he joined the Onmitsukido, Sui thought. She smiled, thinking of the man who loved his little sister. He wasn't as bad as she makes him out to be. He was efficient and a very good administrator. She could actually come to like him, and if he applied himself, she might actually fa - Sui froze. What the hell was am I thinking? she growled, burying herself in paperwork. Stupid thoughts, they weren't supposed to go there! She sighed eyes drifting to the door again. She might actually fall in love with the idiot.  
  



End file.
